Querida Hinata
by Penny Hale
Summary: Sasuke contrata Hinata como sua secretária e a relação dos dois muda com a convivência.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hinata pediu ao motorista que parasse em frente a um prédio luxuoso no centro da cidade. A moça pagou o taxista e agradeceu com um sorriso, saindo do veículo abobada com o efeito do sol no monstro de vidro que assomava a sua frente. A calçada de granito ecoava o som dos saltos finíssimos das executivas e das secretárias. Ela se sentiu um pouco deslocada com seu calça preta simples, a camisa branca e o sapato de salto baixo. Teria apenas uma entrevista, não sabia se era adequada para o cargo. Apenas fora convencida por Naruto Uzumaki, amigo dela e do seu primo, Neji, a se candidatar ao cargo. Segundo Naruto, o comandante daquele império era um tal de Sasuke Uchiha, um amigo de infância do loiro. Hinata tratou de fazer uma pesquisa na internet sobre o rapaz, porque seria uma tremenda humilhação não saber nada sobre a empresa. Descobriu que Sasuke Uchiha, além de ser incrivelmente bonito, cuidava da empresa, uma montadora de carros chamada Uchiha Co., após a morte do pai, Fugaku, fundador do negócio. Estudou Economia e Ciências Contábeis nos EUA, tinha 26 anos, era solteiro e estava na lista dos homens mais cobiçados do país! Ela estudou Administração e acabara de se mudar, não conhecia ninguém na cidade e só estava ali porque saber falar seis idiomas deveria ser útil em algum momento._

_Atravessou a calçada apinhada de gente indo trabalhar e parou na recepção para se identificar._

_-Meu nome é Hinata Hyuuga, vim para a entrevista com o senhor Sasuke Uchiha.-ela disse, tentando parecer calma. A recepcionista lhe passou um crachá com seu nome colado em uma etiqueta, a olhando de cima a baixo. Hinata sentiu o corpo ir encolhendo involuntariamente e resolveu subir antes que sua dignidade sumisse junto com a sua coragem. A recepção era grande, com um imenso tapete de veludo vinho em frente a mesa de madeira da recepcionista. À esquerda das portas de entrada, uma fileira de elevadores de aço e educados ascensoristas subiam e desciam com os funcionários. A Hyuuga caminhou até um dos elevadores e disse para onde estava indo. O ascensorista foi durante toda a subida conversando com Hinata. Finalmente chegaram ao andar e Hinata apertou a mão do senhor, sorrindo._

_-Boa sorte, minha querida.-ele desejou.-Espero que seja contratada, vai ser um gosto conversar com você todos os dias._

_-Obrigada!-Hinata saiu do elevador corada e se dirigiu a uma mesa de madeira onde uma moça de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis estava sentada falando ao telefone com alguém. A moça percebeu a presença de Hinata e desligou o telefone._

_-Você deve ser a senhorita Hyuuga, certo?-ela disse, sorrindo.-A recepcionista me avisou que você estava subindo. Venha, o senhor Uchiha lhe aguarda._

_A moça a levou por um extenso corredor de mármore branco até uma porta dupla de vidro. A jovem abriu a porta e Hinata pôde ver a mesa de vidro intacta, com uma plaquinha dizendo "Secretária". Ela engoliu em seco. Ver aquela mesa tão vazia trazia uma idéia de alguém morto que ocupara aquela cadeira e agora o local estava amaldiçoado._

_-A propósito, meu nome é Ino Yamanaka.-disse a moça.-Gostei de você, Hinata!-Em seguida, ela abriu a porta preta da sala de Sasuke Uchiha, a qual Hinata nem lembrava de ter se apoximado.-Boa sorte!_

_Porque todo mundo ficava desejando sorte?_

_OoOoOo_

_Hinata saiu da sala uma hora depois, sentindo cada menbro do seu corpo dormente. Em sua descrição, na internet, deveriam ter posto que Sasuke era intimidador quando visto de perto. Ele a bombardeou com perguntas variadas sobre a empresa, vida pessoal, vida acadêmica e iniciou uma conversa em cada uma das línguas que constava no currículo de Hinata. Pediu que ela anotasse alguns de seus compromissos durante o dia, com detalhes absurdos para testar se a jovem acompanhava seu raciocínio e a fez jogar pequenos jogos de lógica. Após aquela hora sofrida, ele pediu que ela começasse imediatamente. Hinata demorou alguns segundos para voltar a raciocinar, mas entendeu: conseguira o emprego! Silenciosamente, foi até a mesa de Ino e informou que era a nova secretária de Sasuke. A loira deu um berro e a abraçou e Hinata pediu que a jovem avisasse ao ascensorista que a acompanhou até ali que ela havia conseguido. Ela mal cabia em si de felicidade! Estava empregada, mesmo sendo secretária, poderia pagar suas contas! O salário era incrivelmente alto e ela teve que concordar com uma cláusula do contrato que a impedia de reclamar do cargo. Ela não entendeu muito bem porquê, mas o salário era tão bom que ela poderia ficar muda se o chefe desejasse!_

_OoOoOo_

_Sasuke estava aliviado de ter conseguido uma secretária competente à primeira vista. A moça o acompanhou o dia todo e não perdeu nenhum detalhe, falando nas horas corretas e expondo opiniões discretamente. Parecia tão viciada em trabalho quanto ele, porque almoçou em sua mesa enquanto lia um relatório para ele. O rapaz levou as mãos aos cabelos, arrepiando-os um pouco. Adquirira aquela mania muito cedo. A cada momento de estresse, cansaço ou timidez, arrepiava os fios da parte de trás da cabeça. De tanto fazer isso, os fios estavam permanentemente daquele jeito. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e se assustou ao ver que já eram onze da noite. Levantou-se e estranhou ao ver um feixe de luz por baixo de sua porta. Trancando a porta do escritório atrás de si ao sair, percebeu que a nova secretária estava sentada em sua mesa, lendo o vigésimo quinto relatório naquele dia, os olhos vermelhos e a mão pequena enterrada nos cabelos. Sasuke pigarreou e ela o encarou, um pouco assustada._

_-Desculpe senhor Uchiha, não tinha visto o senhor.-ela respondeu, acertando a postura._

_-Não deveria estar em casa há cinco horas?-ele perguntou._

_-Eu tinha mais alguns poucos relatórios para ler, não me custava nada terminar hoje. Assim não iria dormir pensando nos relatórios pendentes.-ela respondeu, virando uma página e constatando que terminara._

_-É muito perigoso para uma moça andar sozinha a essa hora da noite, srta. Hyuuga.-ele disse.-Eu a levo até sua casa._

_Sasuke percebeu que ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos e abaixou a cabeça._

_-Não precisa, senhor Uchiha, eu posso ir sozinha.-ela respondeu, quase sussurrando._

_Sasuke caminhou até a mesa da jovem e pegou sua bolsa e seu casaco._

_-Eu faço questão de lhe dar carona depois de ter trabalhado tanto.-ele disse._

_OoOoOo_

_Sasuke dirigia um Aston Martin preto pela avenida onde a empresa ficava e perguntou o endereço de Hinata._

_-Eu moro no condomínio Carmel, senhor Uchiha.-ela respondeu um pouco envergonhada. Odiava falar sobre isso!_

_-No Carmel?-Sasuke perguntou surpreso. O Carmel era um condomínio de luxo, um dos mais caros do país, o lugar onde o próprio Sasuke morava._

_Sasuke acelerou e chegou ao condomínio dez minutos depois. Hinata xingou mentalmente ao perceber que Sasuke também morava lá, já que abriu a porta da garagem._

_-Em que bloco você mora?-ele perguntou, afrouxando o nó da gravata e bagunçando os fios da parte de trás da cabeça ao sair do carro._

_-No D._

_Sasuke estancou. Ele morava no bloco D!_

_-Como você consegue morar aqui, srta. Hyuuga?-ele perguntou, sem conseguir segurar._

_-Meu pai é dono da construtora que contruiu esse condomínio.-ela disse.-E o terreno também é dele.-ela concluiu envergonhada._

_-Então porque trabalha como secretária?-Sasuke perguntou._

_-Porque quero ter meu próprio dinheiro e contruir uma carreira separada da do grande Hiashi.-ela respondeu humildemente. Ela reparou que Sasuke a acompanhava até seu bloco.-O senhor não precisa me acompanhar até meu prédio, senhor Uchiha._

_-Não estou te acompanhando, eu moro no bloco D!_

_Hinata sentiu o rosto esquentar e ficou quieta. Caminharam até a portaria e Hinata sorriu para o porteiro, Gai. Sasuke seguiu direto para o elevador e Hinata correu para alcançá-lo. Ela observou o painel e viu o número 10 aceso. Não era possível!_

_-Não vai apertar o seu andar Hinata?-ele perguntou, dizendo seu nome pela primeira vez. Ela ficou um pouco surpresa, mas tentou parecer indiferente._

_-O senhor já apertou._

_O elevador abiu as portas e os dois saíram para o corredor com um carpete azul marinho e alguns quadros na parede oposta._

_-Boa noite, senhor Uchiha!-ela disse._

_-Boa noite, senhorita Hyuuga._

_Os dois seguiram em direções opostas, para as únicas portas que existiam naquele corredor."_

**Bom gente, esse foi o primeiro capítulo de mais uma história. Espero que gostem. Beijos. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Quase um ano depois, Hinata conquistava a cada dia mais um pouco da confiança de Sasuke. Passavam quase quatorze horas por dia juntos, e quando voltavam para casa, apenas um corredor os distanciava._

_Em uma manhã de sábado de novembro, Sasuke pôs a cabeça para fora de sua sala._

_-Desmarque as reuniões da tarde e peça ao Kakashi para fazer a supervisão das entregas hoje. Vamos às compras._

_Hinata pensou ter escutado errado, mas seu chefe saiu da sala um minuto depois._

_-Você está surda?-ele disse.-Vamos._

_-Nós faremos compras para o quê exatamente, senhor Uchiha?-perguntou, carregando o bloco de anotações e a caneta dento da bolsa. _

_-Para você!-ele respondeu, esperando o elevador abrir.-Iremos a um coquetel e você vai me acompanhar._

_Hinata pensou que devia estar roxa de vergonha._

_-Hinata?-ela escutou seu chefe chamando-a.-Pare de me chamar de senhor Uchiha. Meu nome é Sasuke e estou muito novo para me chamar de senhor!_

_OoOoOo_

_Os dois caminhavam em direção ao carro carregados de sacolas. Sasuke entrara em todas as lojas com Hinata, inclusive nas de lingerie. Segundo ele, algumas não ficariam bem com alguns dos vestidos e depois resmungou algo sobre um presentinho para a mãe. Ele comprou uma camisola de seda azul e Hinata achou o gesto muito simpático._

_Sasuke abriu a porta de trás do Aston e jogou as sacolas ali atrás, pegando as que estavam nas mãos de Hinata logo em seguida, jogando-as no mesmo lugar. Entraram no carro e saíram do shopping no mais completo silêncio. Não era um silêncio incômodo, era um daqueles silêncios entre amigos que se conhecem a anos, aqueles silêncios aconchegantes, que não pesam sobre as pessoas._

_Chegaram ao condomínio alguns minutos depois e Sasuke fez questão de carregar as sacolas para Hinata. Ela resolveu não insistir porque assinara o contrato de trabalho. Querendo ou não, seus serviços eram solicitados vinte horas por dia, então, tecnicamente, ela ainda estava trabalhando._

_Quando Sasuke deixou as sacolas na porta da casa dela, ela sentiu que era hora de agradecer._

_-Muito obrigada, senhor Uchiha.-ela disse, sorrindo. Mas tratou de ficar séria ao ver a expressão que seu chefe fazia._

_-Você tem graves problemas auditivos, só pode.-ele disse.-Qual a parte de 'pare de me chamar de senhor Uchiha' você não entendeu?_

_Ela achou que viraria uma pulguinha de tanta vergonha, mas se controlou._

_-Me desculpe.-ela disse.-Obrigada, Sasuke.-ela ergueu a cabeça e viu que ele voltara ao normal._

_-Bem melhor assim!-ele disse, lhe dando as costas.-Boa noite, Hinata!_

_-Boa noite, Sasuke!"_

OoOoOo

Hinata estava sentada em sua mesa, revisando a lista de presentes de Natal que Sasuke fizera. No fim do expediente eles sairiam para comprá-los. Agora, além de secretária e vizinha, ela era acompanhante em eventos sociais de todos os tipos e compras de todos os tipos. Escutou a porta da sala de Sasuke ser aberta e viu o chefe sair de lá com uma expressão péssima, já pronto para ir.

-O que foi, Sasuke?-ela perguntou, quase rindo da cara do moreno.

-Odeio o Natal!-ele disse, virando o rosto e cruzando os braços. Para ele, era uma pose de criança birrenta. Para todas as mulheres do mundo, era uma pose tremendamente sexy.

-Não foi o que me disseram!-disse Hinata, largando a lista e apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos, sorrindo. Sasuke a olhou.-Me disseram que há um ano e onze meses você adorava o Natal!

-Tenho meus motivos!-ele respondeu, tentando mudar de assunto.-Já terminou? Quero acabar com esse sofrimento logo!

Sasuke com certeza reclamaria, xingaria, faria pirraça e arrumaria mais coisas para fazer, mas nunca admitiria a ninguém que sua aversão ao Natal era por que essa era a única época do ano emque era separado de Hinata, o que o tirava do sério. Ele odiava ter que ficar longe da morena dos olhos perolados. Mas a noite do dia vinte e quatro era ocupada por Sasuke. Já que ele ficaria sem ela por perto por uma semana, pelo menos uma noite de companhia ele merecia! Apesar de ter ela por perto todos os dias, para ele nunca era o suficiente.

OoOoOo

Passaram a tarde toda fazendo compras, Sasuke deixando Hinata escolher o que era melhor para seus familiares. A família Uchiha achava a secretária eficiente de Sasuke extremamente simpática e educada. O moreno carregava a Hyuuga para todos os eventos de família: aniversários, visitas, casamentos, jantares, reuniões, bodas. Ela já conhecia a personalidade de cada um e escrevia os cartões que acompanhavam os presentes. Sasuke achava ótimo alguém conhecer bem sua família e escrever como ele. Era realmente ótimo ter Hinata por perto, mas o Natal seria dali a dois dias e ele ficaria sozinho por uma longa semana!

Depois das compras, voltaram para casa e Sasuke começou a ficar nervoso. Hinata observou as reações do chefe e viu quando Sasuke levou uma das mãos ao estômago. Ele sempre fazia isso quando estava com fome, mas esse era um de seus defeitos: ele preferia morrer a pedir algo para alguém. Hinata sorriu.

-Hoje eu faço o jantar para você, Sasuke!-ela disse.

O moreno se manteve impassível, mas agradecia mentalmente que ela reconhecesse os pequenos sinais que ele sempre dava.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Hinata acordou naquela manhã sentindo que esquecera de alguma coisa. Com os olhos ainda fechados, tateou pelo celular, que estava largado em algum lugar na cama. Encontrou o aparelho embaixo do travesseiro e viu que eram seis e meia. Levantou-se calmamente e foi até o banheiro tomar banho. Saiu de lá completamente vestida e estava indo para o elevador quando se lembrou que Sasuke pedira que ela passasse em sua casa antes para pegar uns documentos porque ele iria resolver uns assuntos antes de ir trabalhar. Hinata atravessou o corredor e tocou a campainha , esperando seu chefe vir atendê-la. Dez minutos e nada de Sasuke abrir a porta. A moça tirou um grampo de dentro da bolsa e, habilidosamente, abriu a porta do apartamento de Sasuke. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, o que foi um erro tremendo. O apartamento de seu chefe era mobiliado com móveis escuros ou metalizados e ela não conseguia enxergar quase nada. Se encostou à parede e tentou achar o interruptor. Finalmente, encontrou-o perto da porta e acendeu as luzes. Ela podia definir a sala de Sasuke em quatro palavras: couro, tapetes, tecnologia e preto. Resolveu procurar pelo chefe e seguiu por um corredor que ela sabia que levaria ao quarto. Chegou a uma porta de madeira simples e a abriu o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Ela distinguiu a silhueta de Sasuke na cama. Caminhou até ele, se sentou na borda da cama e mexeu no ombro descoberto do Uchiha._

_-Sasuke?-ela tentou. Não obtendo resposta, Hinata aproximou-se da cabeça do chefe.-Sasuke?-ela tentou, um pouco mas alto._

_O moreno abriu os olhos lentamente, se esticando na cama como um gato. Encarou a Hyuuga e deu um pequeno sorriso._

_-Vou querer acordar assim todos os dias!-ele disse.-Bom dia, Hinata._

_-Bom dia, Sasuke.-ela disse.-Onde estão os papéis que eu deveria levar para a empresa?_

_-Estão dentro da minha gaveta no escritório da empresa.-ele respondeu, se sentando.- Esqueci de trazê-los ontem.- Hinata virou o rosto para não observar oe belos músculos de seu chefe._

_-Então eu vou indo.-ela disse rapidamente.-Até mais tarde!_

_OoOoOo_

_Na manhã seguinte, Sasuke chegou ao escritório com cara de poucos amigos. Ino ligara rapidamente para avisar que ele já havia gritado com metade dos funcionários antes mesmo de entrar no elevador. Hinata se aprumou na cadeira, esperando a chegada tempestuosa do chefe._

_O Uchiha abriu as portas duplas em frente a sua mesa e a encarou como se ela estivesse se desintegrando. Hinata se encolheu na cadeira quando ele contornou sua mesa e pôs os braços em cada um dos apoios da cadeira giratória dela, prendendo-a ali._

_-A senhorita está lembrada do que eu disse ontem?-ele perguntou, a fúria contida na voz que tremia. Hinata sabia que deveria estar transparente de medo. Tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa importante, mas nada lhe vinha à mente.-Vou lhe dar umas dicas: minha casa, minha cama, me acordar._

_Ele não podia estar falando sério! Ela acreditou que era uma piadinha matinal, não que deveria adicionar a função 'despertador' ao seu cargo! Mas pelo olhar assassino que ele lhe lançava, ele falou muito sério._

_-Eu sou acostumado a coisas boas, Hyuuga.-ele disse, se afastando.-E depois de ser acordado maravilhosamente bem, eu espero que isso aconteça todos os dias.-ele abriu a porta de sua sala.-Ou então me verá de mau humor todos os dias._

_Hinata só acreditou que o assunto era verdadeiro quando Sasuke lhe entregou uma cópia da chave de sua casa."_

OoOoOo

Hinata estava na cozinha de Sasuke preparando o café da manhã para ele. O Uchiha ainda dormia e ela achou que já era hora de acordá-lo. Foi até o quarto e encontrou Sasuke descoberto e enrolado como uma bola. Quem olhava poderia achar que era um anjinho. Ela se sentou na borda da cama e mexeu na orelha do moreno. Sasuke se remexeu na cama e abriu os olhos, se esticando.

-Seu café está pronto, Sasuke!-ela disse. Sasuke espreguiçou-se e se levantou da cama. Segurou a mão de Hinata enquanto levantava.

-Vamos tomar café, Hinata. Teremos muito trabalho hoje.

Os dois partiriam em uma viagem de negócios naquela noite e voltariam na noite seguinte. Sasuke não entendia muito bem porque estava tão ansioso com essa viagem, mas resolveu ignorar esse fato e se focar no trabalho. Suas aflições poderiam ser analisadas com calma na volta.

OoOoOo

Saíram da sala de reuniões e foram para o jatinho de Sasuke, pronto para voltarem para casa. O moreno assinava alguns contratos recentes e levantou a cabeça para falar com Hinata, encontrando a morena dormindo tranquilamente na poltrona de couro branco à sua frente. A cabeça estava apoiada no encosto da poltrona e parecia que estava apenas aliviando a visão embaçada por horas de leitura. Guardou os contratos assinados dentro da pasta vermelha em que estavam e se levantou, contornando a mesa que o separava da Hyuuga. Pegou-a no colo facilmente e o braço esquerdo dela pendeu ao lado do corpo.

-Você deve estar exausta, Hinata!-ele disse aos sussurros para ela.

Caminhou pelo pequeno corredor e a depositou em uma cama que ficava embaixo do bagageiro. Retirou os sapatos pretos dele, colocando-os ao lado da cama e puxou o edredom branco de baixo dela, cobrindo-a em seguida. Hinata se remexeu na pequena cama e virou as costas para Sasuke. Ele afagou os cabelos da morena.

-Boa noite, Hinata!-ele saiu e a deixou dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sasuke ia em direção ao restaurante onde marcara um jantar com sua namorada, Karin, uma moça ruiva e com feições normais, bem diferente da beleza extrema e dos olhos exóticos de Hinata. Sasuke parou na entrada do restaurante e entregou a chave do carro ao manobrista, pedindo que ele não estacionasse o carro longe. O rapaz assentiu e Sasuke lhe deu as costas, entrando no restaurante. O recepcionista do local avistou Sasuke e foi até ele._

_-Boa noite, sr. Uchiha! Sua acompanhante já o aguarda._

_Sasuke deixou o homem para trás, procurando Karin. Encontrou-a sentada em um reservado. Sasuke estranhou, já que aquelas mesas eram reservadas a casais que gostavam de privacidade e Karin adorava exibí-lo em todos os cantos como se ele fosse um cachorrinho de concurso. Ao telefone ela parecia séria, e agora queria privacidade? Será que ela iria matá-lo? Ele sempre cogitava a hipótese do assassinato porque Karin era um pouco violenta às vezes e isso o assustava. Aproximou-se da mesa e ela o encarou._

_-Sente-se.-ela disse. Sasuke se sentou na mesa automaticamente, a observando.-Onde estava até essa hora? Marcamos de nos encontrar vinte minutos atrás!_

_-Eu tinha uns contratos para ler. Só consegui vir porque Hinata disse que os leria para mim._

_-Que bom que você tocou na Hinata.-ela disse, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.-Porque é sobre ela que eu quero falar._

_-Diga.-ele respondeu._

_-Quero que você despeça essa moça, Sasuke._

_-E porque eu faria uma idiotice dessas?_

_-Porque eu sou sua namorada e exijo que você passe mais tempo comigo! -ela disse, levantando um pouco o tom de voz.-Você fica o dia inteiro grudado nessa secretária e me ignora. Despeça essa garota!_

_-E se eu não quiser?-Sasuke se irritou. Não aceitaria Karin falando mal de Hinata ou dando ordens à ele.-Acho que já sei a resposta. Então, nosso relacionamento acaba aqui, Karin! Bom jantar."_

_OoOoOo_

"_Hinata e Neji saíam do cinema quando o celular da morena apitou. Ela o pegou e viu uma mensagem de Sasuke avisando que a reunião da manhã de segunda fora tranferida para a noite. Neji bufou ao seu lado._

_-Esse cara não te deixa em paz nem nos finais de semana?-perguntou, irritado._

_Os dois eram primos, mas o pai de Hinata praticamente a forçara a namorar com Neji, mesmo sabendo dos riscos caso eles se casassem um dia. Ela abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que dedicava noventa por cento de seu tempo à empresa e à Sasuke, mas assinara um contrato. Não podia simplesmente dar as costas para tudo por conta de um capricho do namorado._

_Neji deixou a Hyuuga na porta do condomínio e o telefone tocou novamente. Neji pegou o telefone da mão de Hinata e o desligou._

_-Hinata, para o bem da nossa relação, você tem que se demitir.-ele disse, segurando seu rosto._

_-Neji, não posso fazer isso e você sabe. Sasu..., digo, o sr. Uchiha precisa de mim.-ela suspirou.-Eu ajudo em muitas coisas e juntos trabalhamos menos. Não vou conseguir ganhar tão bem assim em outra empresa._

_-Hin...-Neji parou de falar ao ver a figura de Sasuke se aproximando do carro em que estavam. Hinata olhava para os dois como se estivesse decidindo entre morrer esfaqueda ou morrer baleada.-Se você sair dessa carro agora, a gente termina o namoro!_

_Hinata respirou fundo. Por mais que lhe doesse, não deixaria o emprego de lado! Deu um beijo no rosto de Neji e abriu a porta, deparando-se com um Sasuke furioso encarando-a. Ele segurou a mão dela e se virou para Neji._

_-O celular dela!-resmungou entre dentes. Neji o arremessou pela janela e o aparelho se espatifou no chão.-Não tem problema, Hinata. Eu te compro outro!"_

_OoOoOo_

"_Sasuke e Hinata separavam alguns documentos que iriam para o lixo quando Sakura, a nova namorada do Uchiha, adentrou a sala como um furacão._

_-Quer dizer que você não pode me encontrar, mas pode ficar trancado com sua secretária durante horas?-ela disse, os olhos saltando das órbitas de tão furiosa que ela estava._

_-Com licença!-Hinata disse, querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível. A mulher parecia querer enforcá-la._

_-A senhorita não vai a lugar nenhum!-ela disse, segurando Hinata pelo braço com força._

_-Sakura, o que pensa que está fazendo?-Sasuke disse.-Solte-a agora!_

_-Agora você vai defendê-la é?-Sakura dizia, transtornada.-Você é meu, Sasuke, só meu! Você está demitida, garota._

_-Primeiro, cala a boca.-Sasuke disse.-Segundo, ela não está demitida porque eu é quem decido as coisas aqui.-Sakura abriu a boca para responder.-E terceiro, acabou. Não aguento mais suas crises histéricas. Agora saia, porque eu tenho muito trabalho a fazer!_

_A moça largou Hinata e saiu da sala aos prantos."_

_OoOoOo_

_"Sasuke sentou-se ao lado de Hinata, sentindo um aperto no peito ao vê-la chorar daquela forma. Kiba, um cara que ela estava namorando, gritou com a Hyuuga durante uma hora e meia e saiu do apartamento da moça quase jogando Sasuke no teto quando o viu no meio do corredor. O Uchiha entrou na casa da secretária e a encontrou chorando litros de lágrimas._

_-Eles não entendem Hinata!-Sasuke dizia.-Eles realmente não entendem que nós somos a dupla perfeita!-ela o olhou, sem entender. As lágrimas deixaram os cílios juntos e ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana.-Eu sou racional, você, emotiva, eu sou desligado, você é atenta, eu sou um horror na cozinha, você cozinha pra mim, eu não sei pedir as coisas, você entende quando eu preciso de algo.-ele sorriu.-Nos somos praticamente uma alma que se dividiu em duas._

_Hinata gargalhou e abraçou seu chefe._

_-É, eles não entendem mesmo!"_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Sasuke e Hinata ainda estavam no escritório às dez e meia da noite, o telefone de Hinata apitando desde o começo do dia. O moreno estava a um centésimo de segundo de arrancar o aparelho que ele mesmo comprara para ela depois da crise de ciúmes de Neji e jogá-lo em algum lugar onde não pudesse escutar nem as vibrações. Hinata, percebendo que a qualquer momento o chefe teria um ataque de nervos, desligou o aparelho. Continuaram o tabalho por mais dez minutos, antes de serem interrompidos pelo telefone de Sasuke._

_-Uchiha Co., boa noite!-ele disse._

_-Passa pra Hinata, teme.-A voz de Naruto soava animada do outro lado da linha._

_-O que você quer com ela?-Sasuke perguntou, irritado._

_-Desejar feliz aniversário a ela, já que você mandou ela desligar o telefone.-ele respondeu._

_Sasuke encarou Hinata e pôs a mão no telefone, impedindo que Naruto escutasse o que ele falava._

_-Porque não me disse que hoje é seu aniversário?-ele perguntou, cerrando os olhos._

_-E-eu... Eu não achei n-necessário, Sa-su-k-ke!-ela disse, abaixando a cabeça, envergonhada._

_-Naruto quer falar com você.-ele disse, a contragosto, passando o telefone para Hinata, observando-a sorrir e agradecer milhares de vezes enquanto falava com o loiro. Ela lhe estendeu o telefone e ele o pôs no gancho.-Vamos embora!-ele disse, se levantando.-Aindam restam algumas horas para comemorar o seu aniversário."_

_OoOoOo_

27 de dezembro.

Sasuke marcara um círculo em volta daquele dia no seu calendário, para não se esquecer nunca do aniversário da Hyuuga. Agora, ele tentava escrever um cartão para enviar junto com as flores que ele mandaria. Até agora só escrevera "Querida Hinata". As palavras faltavam e ele queria escrever algo especial. Algo que demonstrasse tudo o que ele sentia quando a olhava, a necessidade de tê-la por perto, as desculpas infundadas que ele jogava no ar sempre que questionavam a presença contínua da morena ao seu lado, o desejo repentino de beijá-la e a ter em sua cama todos os dias e todas as noites. Não soube bem quando se apaixonou, mas definitivamente, essa era sua realidade atual: um homem apaixonado.

Encarava o cartão com as bordas floridas, palavras e mais palavras se juntavam fomando frases em sua cabeça, mas nenhuma parecia boa o bastante. Hinata sempre escrevia os cartões para ele. Também o acordava todas as manhãs, preparava suas refeições, cortava suas unhas e seu cabelo porque ele tinha preguiça e "muito trabalho a fazer pra perder tempo no salão", o ajudava com o supermercado e dava um jeito na desorganização constante de seu apartamento. Escolhia suas gravatas e meias, pegava suas roupas na lavanderia, comprava seus livros e revistas, organizava sua correspondência e cuidava dele quando adoecia. O que mais ela poderia fazer por ele? A resposta era tão simples e tão impossível que chegava a doer.

Ela só precisava ser dele! Só queria poder beijá-la, sentir as mãos que o tocavam todos os dias com profissionalismo e amizade tocando-o com desejo. A inspiração apareceu e ele começou a escrever o primeiro cartão que escrevera na vida.

OoOoOo

Hinata sentou-se no sofá caramelo do escritório do pai, colocando o buquê de orquídeas ao seu lado. Pegou o envelope que acompanhava o arranjo e abriu o cartão que estava dentro dele.

"_Querida Hinata,_

_Sei que pode parecer inusitada a idéia de ter seu chefe que mal sabe usar as palavras e que nunca escreveu um cartão na vida estar fazendo isso agora. Mas é um dia especial e, como não posso te dizer isso pessoalmente, essa foi a única forma de desejar parabéns pelo seu aniversário. Mas não é só isso, obviamente. Não me daria ao trabalho de escrever um cartão se não fosse por algo importante! Bem, lá vai._

_Não como decentemente a dois dias e meio, minha casa está uma bagunça, meu cabelo está ficando comprido, estou em abstinência daqueles biscoitos com tomates secos que você tem em casa e sempre me dá, minhas roupas vão pra doação porque não consegui ir buscá-las na lavanderia, meus armários estão quase vazios e acordo tarde todos os dias, de mal-humor, meus livros e revistas que precisam ser comprados estão em uma lista e não pego minha correspondência desde a semana passada. Enfim, sinto sua falta aqui, não só por essas pequenas coisas, mas porque não funciono direito sem você aqui e acho que você já sabe disso._

_Volte o mais rápido possível porque preciso livrar essa angústia que estou sentindo no meu peito. Ah, e quando voltar, vamos jantar às oito, eu passo pra te pegar._

_Com carinho, Sasuke._

_PS: Foi um bom cartão?"_

Hinata ficou um bom tempo observando a letra de Sasuke ao fim do cartão. "Com carinho", ele escreveu. Seu coração poderia parar agora e ela não se importaria, pois a euforia estava em uma crescente no peito. Sasuke sentia falta dela! Talvez uma saudade maior que a dela. Hinata pretendia voltar para casa antes do Ano Novo, já explicara tudo para sua família e todos a apoiaram, menos Neji. Mas agora que Sasuke demonstrava retribuir seus sentimentos, ela voltaria naquela noite mesmo! Não podia passar mais um segundo que fosse guardando aquele sentimento em segredo.

OoOoOo

Sasuke já estava indo dormir quando escutou um pequeno ruído na porta. Foi até lá e encontrou um pequeno envelope branco. Abaixou-se e o abriu.

"_Também senti sua falta, sr. Uchiha. Foi um cartão pefeito._

_PS: Jantamos amanhã porque estou cansada. _

_Com amor, Hinata."_

Sasuke sorriu de lado e foi para o quarto dormir, planejanto o jantar e a noite perfeitas para a Hyuuga.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata terminava de se arrumar em frente ao espelho de corpo inteiro em seu quarto. Usava um vestido tomara que caia de renda nude com um laço de cetim branco na cintura e sapatos em um tom de rosa antigo. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque baixo com alguns fios soltos e a franja caía cobrindo-lhe a testa. Um par de brincos de pérolas e o relógio eram os únicos acessórios. Enquanto terminava de se maquiar, a campainha tocou. Ela se olhou no espelho e achou que estava bem. Mas e se Sasuke a leasse em um restaurante mais simples? Ela estaria vestida inapropriadamente. Abriu a porta e teve a visão do homem mais lindo do mundo. Sasuke usava uma camisa azul com dois botões abertos e uma calça preta, assim como os sapatos. As mãos estavam enterradas nos bolsos e os olhos faíscavam. Ele lhe estendeu o braço.

-Podemos ir, srta Hyuuga?-ele disse. Hinata sorriu e apagou as luzes do apartamento antes de sair.

Seguiram em silêncio até uma parte mais residencial da cidade. Hinata sabia que ali existia um restaurante aconchegante e que muitos casais frequentavam. Sasuke estacionou o Aston em uma vaga próxima a entrada e contornou o carro abrindo a porta para o jantar conversaram sobre a ida de Hinata até sua casa e como passara seu aniversário. Sasuke estendeu a mão por sobre a mesa e segurou a da morena, que corou quase que instanteneamente. Céus, ele queria agarrá-la ali mesmo! Mas esse não era o plano da noite perfeita. Esperaria pacientemente até o fim do jantar.

OoOoOo

Os dois chegaram ao condomínio duas horas depois. Hinata sentia um arrepio sempre que sentia que Sasuke a observava. Os dois subiram em silêncio e quando o elevador parou no andar deles, Hinata saiu rapidamente. Não sabia exatamente como agir e isso a deixava transbordando de nervosismo.

Quando Sasuke sentiu que ela estava entrando em desespero, segurou o pulso da Hyuuga delicadamente.

-Não quer entrar e tomar uma taça de vinho comigo?-ele perguntou, fazendo uma cara que, para Hinata, era impossível recusar.

-Tudo bem.

Sasuke atravessou o corredor até seu apartamento, dessa vez acompanhado da vizinha que morava no extremo oposto. O moreno abriu a porta e Hinata sorriu. O lugar estava repleto de velas e algumas pétalas de rosas estavam espalhadas pela sala de estar. Sasuke entrou e começou a acender as velas. Hinata foi até a cozinha e pegou o vinho e duas taças de cristal. Voltou à sala e as velas já estavam acesas, enchendo a sala com sua luz e calor.

-Vem aqui.-Sasuke disse, estendendo a mão para ela. Hinata caminhou até ele e lhe deu a mão. Sasuke passou um braço em volta de sua cintura e com a mão livre, retirou a garrafa e as taças das mão da morena. Ela sorriu e enterrou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do Uchiha, soltando a respiração. Sasuke sentiu o corpo reagir e a abraçou mais forte. A Hyuuga arranhou suas costas de leve, e o moreno sentiu ondas gigantescas de desejo invadindo-o.

Hinata levantou a cabeça lentamente até fixar seu olhar no de Sasuke, que a observava com os orbes ônix faíscantes. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Sentiu o moreno apertá-la com força e ela aprofundou o beijo, querendo saber o que viria depois. Sentiu as pernas bambearem e o corpo perder as forças quando ele retribuiu com vontade. A morena levou uma das mãos oas cabelos de Sasuke, puxando os fios da nuca levemente e Sasuke gemeu baixo.

O Uchiha separou-se dela e a pegou no colo. Hinata modiscava a orelha de Sasuke, divertindo-se com as reações do moreno.

-Não me provoque, Hinata!-ele disse num sussurro baixo e rouco. Ela sabia que pagaria pelas brincadeiras e queria saber até que ponto ele a levaria.

Sasuke abriu a porta do quarto com o pé e deitou-a na cama. Retirou os sapatos da morena e jogou-os ao lado da cama. Hinata sentou-se e puxou Sasuke para si pela nuca. O Uchiha arfou quando ela sentou-se sobre ele, desabotoando sua camisa e puxando-o para cima, tirando a peça lentamente, sem desviar os olhos dele. Arremessou a camisa em algum canto do quarto e voltou a beijá-lo. Seu corpo parecia estar dormente e cada parte que Sasuke tocava acordava bruscamente. O moreno a deitou sob ele e transferiu os beijos para o pescoço de Hinata. Ela suspirava pesadamente a cada beijo que ele desferia em seu pescoço e colo. Sem interromper os beijos, ele procurou o fecho do vestido. Hinata guiou sua mão até o zíper e Sasuke o abaixou devagar. Com as duas mãos, abaixou o vestido lentamente, sentindo a pele macia das laterais do corpo da Hyuuga. Ela o puxou para si novamente e inverteu as posições. Abriu a calça do moreno e a levou consigo ao descer pelo corpo do Uchiha, que fechou os olhos. A cueca cinza estava estufada e Hinata subiu novamente, sentando-se sobre o membro encoberto pelo tecido. O Uchiha gemeu e ela o silenciou com um beijo.

Sasuke há muito perdera a noção de tempo e estava a ponto de perder a razão. Hinata estava levando-o à loucura só com os beijos e os toques. Ele nunca se imaginou amando tanto uma mulher como a amava. Sentia como se ao fazer amor com ela fosse explodir quando terminassem. Retirou suas mãos do corpo da moça e puxou a cueca para baixo. Hinata observou o gesto e saiu de cima dele, tirando a peça de suas pernas. Depois retirou a calcinha de algodão branco e Sasuke se deitou sobre ela. Começou a beijar-lhe os seios e ouvia os gemidos cada vez mais altos da Hyuuga. Ele não aguentava mais! Abriu as pernas da moça e a penetrou, estocando devagar e fundo. Hinata gemia cada vez mais alto e soltava algumas palavras desconexas no ouvido de Sasuke. Os dois passaram a gemer juntos e Hinata cravou as unhas nas costas do Uchiha, deixando arranhões gigantescos na pele alva. Sasuke sentiu o interior de Hinata se contrair e atingiu o orgasmo junto com ela.

OoOoOo

Se enrolaram nos cobertores de linho branco, Sasuke a abraçando possessivamente.

-Hinata?

-Sim?

Sasuke tomara aquela decisão enquanto escrevia o cartão de aniversário para ela. Era claro que ele não sabia fazer nada sem ela por perto e ficava desnorteado quando ela estava longe. Precisava que ela ficasse ao seu lado todos os dias, vinte e quatro horas, não apenas vinte como fora nos últimos dois anos. Hinata escutou o coração de Sasuke acelerar repentinamente.

-Acho que já está na hora de você vender aquele apartamento do outro lado do corredor!-ele disse, desviando o olhar para o teto. Hinata se desvencilhou do abraço e o encarou. Sasuke engoliu em seco e a encarou.

-O que quer dizer?-ela perguntou, sentindo o ar faltar. Ela iria explodir de felicidade se fosse o que ela estava pensando.

-Eu não funciono sem você aqui!-ele disse. Estava estampado em seu rosto que ele estava travando uma luta interna, pois odiava pedir algo a alguém.-Não quero você comigo vinte horas, é muito pouco!-ele cruzou os braço e fechou a expressão. Parecia uma criança que não ganhou o que queria.

-Está me convidando para morar aqui com você, sr. Uchiha?-ela perguntou, se sentando sobre suas pernas.

-Estou.-Hinata gargalhou e Sasuke não entendeu. Até o momento em que ela se jogou sobre si, o abraçando com toda a força que tinha. Ele a abraçou de volta.

-É claro que eu quero!-ela disse sorrindo.-É o que eu mais quero!

Sasuke sorriu timidamente, mas ainda não terminara.

-Você vai só morar aqui até nos casarmos. Assim você vai ser minha esposa oficialmente, não só a "mulher com quem eu moro".-ele sorriu abertamente ao vê-la chocada com a notícia.-Já que vamos nos tornar um casal e começar uma família...-ele começou maliciosamente. Hinata tremeu com a expressão do moreno.- O que você acha de começarmos a aumentá-la? Você sabe, eu sou viciado em trabalho!

Hinata só teve tempo de observar o sorriso de Sasuke antes de ser agarrada por ele. Agora, na descrição de Sasuke na internet, poderiam tirá-lo da lista de solteiro mais cobiçado do país e pôr, ao lado de "intimidador quando visto de perto", "o marido perfeito".

**E chegou ao fim! O que vocês acharam? Me contem nas reviews e me mandem sugestões! Beijos. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Prometo que você não irá se arrepender, Sasuke! Serão só alguns dias com meus pais.-disse Hinata sorrindo para ele._

_Sasuke bufou e encarou a nuvem que passava pela pequena janela do avião. Tinha que ir conhecer a família de sua noiva em um vôo comercial, que ele odiava, e deixar a Uchiha Co. fora de seu comando por quatro dias. Porque ele estava fazendo isso mesmo? Ah, claro! Porque amava Hinata e preparara um pedido de casamento oficial perfeito, que faria os olhos de Neji explodirem no rosto quando visse. Sentindo-se muito mais contente, fechou os olhos e dormiu."_

-Hina, não me disse que seu noivo era tão bonito!-disse Hanabi, sua irmã mais nova, aos sussurros. Hinata riu baixinho e Sasuke se voltou para ela.

-Onde fica seu quarto, Hinata?-perguntou.

-Não pode dormir no quarto dela, Uchiha. Tenha respeito!-Neji apareceu na porta e Sasuke o olhou com toda a repulsa que conseguiu. Não esquecera que Neji tentara afastar a Hyuuga de si quando ainda estavam juntos, mas agora ele é quem seria o marido da morena. O Hyuuga teria que viver com essa!

-Venha, eu lhe mostro!-ela disse, puxando o Uchiha antes que ele brigasse com Neji.

OoOoOo

O quarto de Hinata era muito menos ela do que sua casa era. O chão em madeira e as paredes brancas pareciam frios. A cama de casal coberta por uma colcha repleta de coraçõezinhos e almofadas fofas abrigava um Sasuke irritado e carente. O moreno estava de bruços, a cabeça enterrada na barriga de um urso de pelúcia marrom. Hinata desfazia as malas, colocando as roupa que ela e o moreno mais usariam dentro do guarda roupa. Sasuke bufou e a morena observou o noivo resmungando com a barriga do urso.

-O que foi Sasuke?-ela perguntou, indo até ele e puxando o bichinho de pelúcia da cabeça dele.

-Quando a gente vai ficar sozinho?

-Estamos sozinhos, Sasuke!-ela disse rindo. O moreno revirou os olhos.

-Não estamos não!-ele disse, fazendo bico.-Seua pais, sua irmã e o Noji estão aqui!

-Noji?-ela perguntou, sem entender o apelido.

-Seu primo é idiota, é o meu modo de xingá-lo. Posso?-ele disse, virando a cabeça na direção contrária.

Hinata riu e se levantou. Sasuke podia ser muito birrento quando as pessoas cercavam suas coisas. Ela agora era uma dessas "coisas"

OoOoOo

Hinata estava sentada em seu quarto, uma venda cobrindo-lhe os olhos. Hanabi lhe fazia companhia. Sasuke dissera algo sobre sair com seus pais e que traria um presente, mas ela teria que ficar no quarto até ele dizer que ela poderia ver. Escutou uma batida na porta.

-Vamos Hina!-disse Hanabi.

-Mas Sasuke ainda não me chamou, Hana...-disse Hinata, caminhando vacilante. Chutou o portal e sentiu uma dor horrível no dedinho do pé.

-Mas foi o que combinamos. Ele me disse que quando você pudesse ver o presente, ele bateria na porta!

Desceram as escadas juntas e devagar. Hinata usava um jeans velho que ela guardava há anos em casa e um blusão de malha que Sasuke lhe emprestara um vez e ela nunca devolveu. Ficava bastante comprida e suas mãos sumiam nas mangas, mas ela adorava seu perfume misturado com o dele. Os pés estavam descalços e os cabelos soltos.

Chegaram à porta da sala de estar e Hinata notou uma onda de calor repentina. Hanabi a soltou e ela ficou parada onde estava.

-Pode tirar a venda Hinata!-disse Hanabi.

A morena desfez o nó do lenço cinza da mãe e seu queixo caiu.

No meio da sala de estar, uma trilha de pétalas de rosas vermelhas e velas levavam até uma parte mais reservada do cômodo. Ela percorreu todo o caminho e entrou na salinha. Sasuke estava parado na janela, olhando o céu. Hinata se aproximou e ficou ao seu lado.

-Sasuke, o que é isso?-ela perguntou. Ele a olhou e a puxou um pouco para perto de si.

-Olhe para o céu.-ele pediu.

No momento em que ela olhou, viu aviões formando palavras no céu. Esforçou-se para lê-las. "Quer casar comigo?", foram as palavras que ela leu. Ficou sem reação. Sasuke já havia lhe pedido em casamento, mas ela não poderia imaginar algo tão bonito. Virou-se para responder, mas não teve tempo.

-Bem vinda à família, sra. Uchiha!-ele disse, antes de roubar-lhe um beijo.

OoOoOo

Estava ansioso. Quando entrara na igreja, Hinata sussurrou em seu ouvido que tinha uma novidade. Agora, queria que o padre acabasse logo com a cerimônia para saber o que ela queria contar. Olhou para a mulher ao seu lado e corou. Virava criança perto dela, sendo capaz de pirraças e ataques de ciúme que ele jamais imaginou-se tendo. A Hyuuga estava linda! O vestido de noiva era branco-pérola, com uma saia volumosa de tule, o corpete de renda e uma fita de cetim vermelha na divisão entre os dois. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque elegante, a franja farta caindo sobre os olhos perolados, um batom rosa choque nos lábios. Olhava tanto para ela que não escutou o padre falando.

-Sasuke!-disse Hinata.-Responda!

O moreno acordou do transe e olhou para o padre.

-Aceita?-ele disse.

Já estavam na parte do sim, e ele com a cabeça nas nuvens!

-É claro que aceito!-respondeu.

-Então, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva!

Os dois se viraram um para o outro e, antes de beijá-lo, Hinata aproximou os lábios de seu ouvido.

-Estou grávida!

OoOoOo

Andava de um lado para outro no corredor, devorando um pacote de biscoitos sabor tomate. Hinata estava na sala de cirurgia há duas horas, gritando de dor. Sentou-se na cadeira na sala de espera, levantou-se, e sentou-se novamente. O pacote de biscoitos acabou e ele voltou a andar de um lado para o outro no corredor. Escutou um choro de criança e correu até a porta da sala de cirurgia, esperando. Um médico saiu lá de dentro e Sasuke avançou contra ele como um leão, exigindo saber o estado de sua esposa e sua filha.

-Elas estão bem, senhor Uchiha. Irão para o quarto após o banho do bebê e o senhor poderá visitá-las.

Sasuke voltou para a sala de espera, esperando alguma alma bondosa lhe dizer que poderia ver sua família. Mal formulou o pensamento, um enfermeira apareceu no corredor.

-Senhor Uchiha? Sua esposa deseja vê-lo.-ela disse, o guiando até o quarto onde a Hyuuga estava. A moça abriu a porta e ele entrou.

Hinata estava deitada, o bebê no colo sendo ninado. Ela ergueu a cabeça quando a porta foi aberta e lhe deu um daqueles sorrisos que ele adorava.

-Venha vê-la!-disse a morena.-Ela quer ver o papai.

Sasuke se aproximou lentamente e observou a menininha entre os braços de Hinata. Os traços eram delicados como os da mãe, mas os cabelos e os olhinhos eram como os do pai. Sentiu vontade de chorar ao ver sua filha ali, olhando-o hipnotizada.

-Pegue-a no colo!-Hinata disse. Sasuke fez uma cara de pavor para ela.-O que foi?

-Não, vou machucá-la! Ela é muito pequena, eu sou desligado, posso machucá-la!-ele disse, mas Hinata segurou seu pulso de forma delicada. Sasuke se aproximou lentamente e segurou a pequena criança entre seus braços, o coração disparado no peito. A pequena o olhou e mexeu os bracinhos, agarrando com força uma mecha mais comprida do cabelo do pai. Hinata retirou a mão da criança delicadamente dali e ela começou a chorar.

-Como ela vai se chamar?-perguntou Sasuke.

-Eu pensei em Yakomo, o que acha?-ela disse.

-Acho ótimo.-ele respondeu.-Yakomo será igual ao papai. Tudo o que quiser, tem que ser na hora.

O casal sorriu e Sasuke a beijou na testa. A família Uchiha estava apenas começando.

**Atendendo aos pedidos, o epílogo! Não sei se ficou muito bom porque escrevi em meio às broncas que eu estava dando no Neymar por não jogar direito. Contem o que acharam nas reviews! Beijos. ;)**


End file.
